This invention relates to a long shackle padlock, particularly to one having a lock housing located in a cylindrical housing for hiding and protecting a locking means consisting of a fewer components than conventional long shackle padlocks, needing less material and increasing convenience in use. Further, the lock housing and the locking means can be applied to other kinds of locks.
Traditional long shackle padlocks generally includes a cylindrical housing, a base and a locking means placed in the cylindrical housing and a shackle, and the locking means and the base always consist of many components to result in slow production and high cost.
Further, traditional long shackle padlocks have the locking means located near one end of the cylindrical housing, liable to be hit and pried illegally to unlock the padlock.